The Earl's Experiment
by fallenscissors
Summary: The Earl decides to play with his family by experimenting with their soup which causes each Noah to go through a transformation. How will the Noah family turn back? Warning:Pure Crack


I'm a new writer but one of my friends wouldn't stop bothering me with this so yes, my second story shall be nothing but pure shameful crack. Feel free to bash me.

D Gray Man is not mine if it was there would be more UPDATES!!!

No pairings are supposed to be here, but feel free to think outside of the box to get a pairing or two.

Note- Jasdevi is referring to Jasdero and Devit when they are SEPARATE but writing their names was getting annoying so I wrote Jasdevi, this is not referring to the transformation that Jasdero and Devit when they combine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Earl was sitting around the table, not touching his tea or soup but merely kept staring at his family. This wasn't particularly unusual what was unusual was the fact he constantly kept asking whether the soup was fabulous or made them feel different than usual.

And the fact he himself had personally made the soup.

This made more than one Noah question the purity of the meal. However the Earl threatened with "strict and unusual" punishments to anyone who did not finish. Road kept begging the Earl to be excused since she was the oldest but the cutest of them all.

"What!? If anyone should be excused from drinking this soup it should JasDevi!"

The pair voiced their complaints simultaneously with a glare towards Road.

"Oh, Earl. At least tell us what's in the soup; we're at war aren't we? We shouldn't be messing around." Tyki grumbled while twirling his spoon in his still full bowl of soup.

"Exactly dear Tyki! We've been working so hard all this time, some good homemade soup should cheer us up. 3" The Earl replied with a slight tilt of his head as if his family were the insane ones. A menacing aura surrounded the Earl, "If I don't see empty bowls in the next 10 seconds someone will be forced to…"

The Noah family stared up at him somewhat terrified with the possibilities of what the Earl could force them to do made all of them quickly grab their bowls and drink all their soup in a matter of moments.

"Good, yes? My family likes the soup right? 3"

Everyone looked at him waiting for some explanation to explain this. Tyki whispered a few words that brought JasDevi to tears.

"Oh no, this isn't another one of your crazy experiments is it!?"

The Earl's inhumanly large smile seemed to increase in size, miraculously. "Yes my darlings. 3"

"WHAT! I HAVE BEEN LOYAL TO YOU FOR MANY YEARS NOW! I HAVE DONE DEEDS AND TASKS THAT WOULD HAVE LEFT ANYONE ELSE DEAD! BUT I DID IT ALL FOR YOU! NOW YOU FEED ME POISON!!!!" Lulu Bell exploded; she punched the table so hard that the table broke in half.

"What's wrong with you? You almost broke my favorite cup!" Road whined while holding her black goblet that had a carving of a human skull on it. Her favorite cup, in short. Her face suddenly twisted up and she clutched her head, her whole body shaking visibly.

"Wait…something's happening to me. Ugh, urgh, AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

The Earl only smiled and looked at Road, waiting for something to occur.

Her body grew longer, her limbs were growing rapidly and her hair grew out as well. Her whole body was shaking, curving, bending and maybe breaking to accommodate whatever was happening to her after drinking the soup. Her whole existence was disappearing and reappearing, the Noahs just stared helplessly at Road. The screams faded when at last her transformation was over.

"Damn, Road you should drink more of that soup!" Tyki said while looking over her sister's new body.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Road said in a somewhat higher voice. "The floor is so far away! Are these my legs?!"

Standing before the Noah family was the new Road, or should I say older version of Road. If Road ever aged and attended high school she would have had enough boyfriends and crushes to fill a phone book.

That's right, little Road was now hot.

Her normally spiky short hair was longer and cascaded down her back. Her face was still the same you could see Road there but her mouth formed a pout and when she smiled her whole face lit up. Her outfit before was completely tight on the new Road, it showed off her cleavage and her long, fine legs. She looked like she stepped out of a playboy.

"Maybe Allen will like me now!" Road giggled as she glanced at her new body.

"If that boy doesn't I will personally kill him for you! 3" The earl looked at Road and was very happy, his experiment had worked after all and so quickly! He had expected Tyki to transform first and now he eagerly stared at him.

"D-don't look at me like that, am I n-next?!" Tyki said moving his chair as far away as he could.

"I am deeply sorry about my outburst a few moments ago Earl- sama. Please my deepest apologies." Lulu kneeled before the Earl.

Road was still playing with her hair and poking at her boobs every so often but at that comment she smirked. "Now you aren't angry at the Earl only because you want to be sexy like me!"

She punctuated the word sexy by flipping her hair to a side.

"I do not wish to be "sexy" like you. I was only… concerned about your welfare! Yes, that's right! See Earl-sama I only wished the best for Road."

This would have been more believable if Lulu's face wasn't bright red and her horrendous ability to lie to the Earl.

Jasdevi started laughing so hard that the silverware they chose to save from Lulu's destruction rattled from the intense laughter.

"I know now! You just wanted to be cute looking for your Earl-sama!" The two laughed even harder at their own joke.

"I DID NOT! YOU TWO ARE DISGRACEFUL TO THE NOAH NAME!" But Lulu Bell knew a pointless argument when she saw one and decided instead to sit in a corner and glare at everyone except the Earl.

Road was now happily prancing around and saying how beautiful she was and how every girl wanted to be like her. She stopped at the Earl and asked, "What did you put in the soup though?"

But before he could respond Tyki yelled out, "WAIT! Does this mean I'm going to turn into a hot teenage girl!?"

His expression showed he was deeply concerned and was most likely thinking about the wellbeing of his manhood.

"No, my dear Tyki Mikk! Each soup is meant for that person only, if anyone else accidently drank someone else's soup something terribly bad and upsetting might have happened! 3"

The sad thing was that Tyki sighed in relief before he realized that could mean he was going to be changed into something worse! Possibilities ran through his mind, the Earl could have turned him into a girl, dog, donkey, food, candy, doll, chair, bed or even worse a clone of the Earl!

Tyki looked at the Earl, hoping to find even the smallest hint he would remain human at least.

The Earl just smiled back at him, "Isn't this fun my family! Such fun, we should do this more often! 3"

Road shouted out a loud yes while Lulu glared at her which only egged on JasDevi. Tyki, however was much too worried about what would happen to him! Suddenly he felt a large sharp pain in his side, which quickly spread to his legs, arms and his head.

"Oh shit! Ahh-ahn! NO!!! ARGGHHH!!!!!!"

Tyki writhed in solid pain, his body felt like he was being lit on fire. However instead of his body getting longer it was getting shorter and smaller. He felt like he was getting compacted into a tiny ball. The pain wouldn't leave him! The air around Tyki wavered and wobbled but soon the transformation was over and all you could see left of Tyki was a tiny little black blob peeking through the cloth of his suit.

The whole family was quiet, Road had stopped her bouncing up and down and cautiously lifted up the shirt. A gasp came out of Road's mouth as she saw the new version of Tyki. "Oh my…"

"What! WHAT! Tell me, tell us!" JasDevi was stepping over each other trying to see the new version of Tyki.

"Is that… It IS!!! BUAHHAHAHAH!!!" JasDevi clutched their sides, they were laughing harder than they were before when Lulu was embarrassed. In fact wouldn't you laugh if you saw a toddler version of Tyki?


End file.
